dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza VS Megatron
Frieza VS Megatron 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Dragon Ball Z VS Transformers! It's childhood versus childhood in the ultimate clash of the eighties! Who shall stand? Who shall fall? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Outer space Near the planet Earth, a green vortex opened up. Out if it came the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis. Inside the bridge of the Nemesis, the Decepticon leader known as Megatron was speaking with his second in command, Starscream, and Soundwave, his most loyal follower. "So here's the plan," said Megatron. "You two distract Prime and while he's busy, I'll be preparing to finish him off. Nothing will foil this plan." "I disagree, Megatron." Soundwave's response took serious guts. "WHAT?!" Megatron shouted. "Are you questioning my orders?!" "No, Megatron. Aside from humans, there is an extraterrestrial galactic tyrant on this planet." Soundwave walked up to Megatron. His visor showed a completely white creature with purple spots on it's shoulders, arms and just above it's feet. A tail swung behind it. Megatron looked at it in confusion. "Who is that?" "Frieza 'is the name of this tyrant. He has destroyed Prime and he will do the same with Earth if he is not destroyed." Again, Megatron shouted "WHAT?!", albeit more loudly. "Prime was supposed to be mine! Not his! If there was anyone who was supposed to destroy Prime, it should have been me! I will kill this Frieza for destroying my most hated enemy!" "Shall I deploy the armada at once, my leige?" asked Starscream. "The armada will most likely be destroyed, along with you two." Megatron replied. "And if I die, I'm taking this Frieza with me!" And with that, Megatron left the bridge, leaving behind Soundwave and Starscream to watch the ship. ---- ''New York City Optimus Prime, once the mighty leader of the Autobots, was now lying on his back in flames. Standing in front of Prime's burning remains was the harbinger of the near-extinction of the Saiyans that Megatron was informed about. Now that Prime was out of the way, Frieza could continue to destroy the city unchecked. He was about to continue destroying the Big Apple when he noticed a big jet approaching. Frieza grinned before shooting a beam of piercing energy at the jet, but the jet dodged it. The jet then transformed revealing Megatron who landed on a building. "I never thought I'd see one of these things again." said Frieza, who was genuinely surprised by the fact that there was more than one vehicle that could transform into a hulking robot. Megatron then pointed his charging fusion cannon at Frieza. "My most loyal follower informed me that you have destroyed my most hated enemy. And you shall die for it!" he declared. "So you're saying that I stole your kill?" Frieza asked. "Yes! And I should have been the one who ended the life of Optimus Prime!" shouted Megatron. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll make it up to you... by killing you!" Frieza suddenly fired another Death Beam at Megatron, but the Decepticon leader fired his fusion cannon resulting in an explosion. "Let's see how powerful you really are, Frieza!" yelled Megatron. '''HERE WE GOOO! Frieza flew toward Megatron and punched him off of the building. As he fell, Megatron fired his fusion cannon at Freiza, but the tyrant suddenly disappeared. Megatron landed on his back and got to his feet within seconds. He then saw Frieza standing next to a red car that appeared to be floating. Suddenly, the car flew toward Megatron, who fired his fusion cannon. The car didn't stand a chance; it was completely obliterated. Megatron suddenly flew up into the air at high speeds. Frieza teleported above Megatron and sent him to earth with a punch. Frieza fired a Death Beam down at Megatron. He then lifted Megatron again with his telekinesis and began punching him in the stomach. Megatron was then sent flying when Frieza punched him hard in the face. Megatron slid across the road back-first and eventually stopped. Megatron got up and saw Frieza flying toward him. Megatron reached out and grabbed Frieza's cranium, causing him to completely stop flying. Megatron then punched Frieza in the stomach and fired his fusion cannon, knocking Frieza onto his back. Megatron then brought out his hidden blade and swung it down to finish Frieza. But at the last second Frieza was able to teleport out of the way. Megatron turned around and took a Death Beam from Frieza to the face. Frieza then shaped his hand like a gun and fired an energy bullet at Megatron and then began to rapidly kick the Decepticon leader at high speeds. Megatron fired his fusion cannon before grabbing Frieza's throat. Frieza teleported behind Megatron, only to be blasted by Megatron's fusion cannon. Frieza was then slashed by Megatron's blade and started bleeding. Megatron knocked Frieza to the ground with a punch and grabbed the tyrant's tail. Megatron threw Frieza high in the air. Megatron then transformed into a jet and began firing his fusion cannon at Frieza. He flew above Frieza, transformed back into his robot form and then placed his hand on Frieza's face. The two tyrannical lords fell to earth with Megatron's hand resting on Frieza's face. Megatron then stomped on Freiza's face before lifting him up and punching him in the chest, knocking Frieza down. Megatron fired his fusion cannon at his downed opponent, but Frieza disappeared. Megatron looked up and saw Frieza standing on a building. Frieza fired a huge blast of fire from his left hand, but Megatron dodged the blast. "Come here and fight, coward!" shouted Megatron. "If you insist." Frieza abruptly teleported in front of Megatron and kicked him right between his legs. Frieza then lifted Megatron high into the air with his telekinesis. Frieza flew up until he was face-to-face with Megatron. Frieza then fired rapid fire weak bursts of energy at the Decepticon leader, following up with an attack that pushed Megatron away, an incredibly fast wave of energy and massive energy bombs fired from everywhere on his body. Frieza then threw Megatro to the ground with his telekinesis. Frieza slowly ascended and looked at the downed Megatron. "I am surprised that you have managed to last even longer than this "Optimus Prime". But I am still superior. None surpass me, no one even comes close! Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still, to die...in disgrace...AT THE HANDS OF LORD FRIEZA!" Freiza yelled. "No." Megatron got up and stared Frieza down. "Allow me to show you how inferior your power truly is. Megatron reached from behind him and pulled out a giant purple sword, glowing in a dark aura. Frieza looked in surprise by the size of it. "Behold! I call it the Dark Star Saber! Made from the blood of Unicron! Let's see how your power handles the most powerful weapon ever created!" Before Frieza could question Megatron about Unicron, the Decepticon leader swung the Dark Star Saber upward, unleashing a purple wave. Frieza teleported before the attack could cut through him. Megatron turned around and swung his Dark Star Saber. Frieza managed to duck in time. The tyrant then began punching Megatron, causing him to drop the Dark Star Saber. Frieza then fired a Ki blast at Megatron before following up with a powerful combo of punches and kicks followed by slamming Megatron to the ground. Frieza then lifted both Megatron and the Dark Star Saber with his telekinesis and grinned at Megatron. "Remember when you said that this was the most powerful weapon ever created? Well, has anyone ever told you to not let your weapons fall into the wrong hands? If that was the case, then you ''really ''should've listened." Frieza swung the Dark Star Saber, unleashing a purple wave that cut through Megatron, ending the life of the leader of the Decepticons. Frieza tossed the Dark Star Saber aside and fired Ki blast after Ki blast until Megatron's halves were in flames. That was the second Transformer that Frieza had destroyed. This time, nothing would stop Frieza's rampage. New York was doomed. And so was Earth. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant